


Alone

by Hanella42



Category: No.6 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanella42/pseuds/Hanella42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion is left alone for four years after the end of the story, will Nezumi return or will Shion be left alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Shion sat alone in the room that he and Nezumi had once shared.  
Yes, once. It had been four years since Nezumi left. Not once had he come back. But Shion was still hopeful that Nezumi would return. Inukashi had raised Kazumi -the baby- all by 'herself' although once in a while Rikiga or Shion would stop by to help.   
When the wall around No.6 first came down, it was chaos. However overtime things got better between the people of No.6 and the west block.  
At the time, Shion was completely alone. He was still hoping to see those grey eyes just one more time.


End file.
